Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dimension Battle
by Draco711
Summary: A dark threat is destroying the dimensions! Jaden and friends must come together to defeat this new foe. But the foe is not like any foe they have faced. But something about this foe that shocks them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dimension Battle**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to one of the few new stories I began!**

 **Natsu &Happy: Aye Sir!**

 **Draco711: And joining us for this adventure is none other than the Slifer upstart: Jaden Yuki!**

 **Jaden: Hey everyone! How's it hanging?**

 **Draco711: That's right, this one is a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story! So, let's move to the first chapter!**

 **Natsu &Happy&Jaden: Aye sir!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX for if I did, Jaden would've figured out Alexis's feelings and accepted them.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Jaden: Hobey Ho Let's Go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"Oh man! I can't believe we overslept!" Jaden panics, running toward the school.

"I told you we shouldn't stay up all night dueling!" Syrus responds, also running.

"W-Why are we r-running?" Chumley pants, running as well. The three Slifer Red students had overslept due to late night dueling. And now, they are running late for class. They got to the school, and ran inside. It took them five minutes to run to class.

"Sorry we're late!" Jaden said, as the three ran in.

"By five minutes, Jaden. I wish you wouldn't stay up half the night dueling," Ms. Hibiki responds, sternly "Now take your seats, please." Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley took their seats. Ms. Hibiki finish roll call, and began class.

"It's sure is lucky Ms. Hibiki is teaching today. If it was Crowler, we would've been in deep trouble." Syrus said, taking notes.

"Yeah, he would've gave us detention even if we were a second late for class." Jaden agrees, opening his book.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be licious at all." Chumley adds, opening his book as well. Class continued on as it normally do. Ms. Hibiki getting annoyed and hitting Jaden for his sleeping in class, an eventual paper ball fight, and a fifteen minute chill time. Today, however, something new will happen by the end of class.

"Alright class, I would like your report on what dueling means to you by the end of next week. And I want you to be ready to speak it in front of the entire class." Ms. Hibiki states.

"Aww~" the class groans. It's Friday, and now they have to do homework over the weekend. Maybe they shouldn't have weaseled out of yesterday's homework.

"Alright, class is-" The door opened, cutting Ms. Hibiki off. Everyone looked to see who it was. The guy had midnight black hair with red tips as his eyes are crimson red. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket with red outlines, black jeans with red dragon designs, and red and black shoes. Jaden stood up, excited as he said:

"Shinn! You're back!"

"You know I'm back!" Shinn responds, grinning.

"Oh man, Shinn is back from America!" Syrus shouts.

"This is totally licious!" Chumley adds.

"We didn't even hear a boat arrive." Bastion comments.

"Well, we are inside the school. So of course we didn't," Alexis replies. "Either way, it's nice he's back."

"…Humph." Chazz mutters. Shinn grins to his friends before looking to Ms. Hibiki. Ms. Hibiki eyes showed that she was happy, surprised, shocked, relieved, and upset all at once.

"Hey Ms. Hibiki," Shinn greets "How it been?"

"I-I been fine, thanks." Ms. Hibiki responds, getting her act back together.

"So, what I miss?"

"Well, you missed quite a bit. You have a lot of homework to make up for."

"Damn…guess I should've waited for the weekend after all." Shrugging still, Shinn went and sat on the desk near Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

"Glad that you're back, man." Jaden said.

"I promise someone I'll return, and here I am."

"What about Kira, Shinn? Did he come back, too?" Syrus asks.

"Yeah, he came back also. Though he's probably with Reggie somewhere on the island."

"Reggie is here, too?!" Jaden responds surprised.

"Yeah, so is Aster, David and Jesse."

"Oh sweet! That means we get to duel them again, Sy! Chumley!"

"Right!" Syrus agrees.

"Totally!" Chumley agrees as well. Shinn grins as he couldn't wait for the duels to begin once again among his closest friends. Soon a note lands in front of him, surprising him. He picked it up, and opened it. It read:

 _Come by my room to pick up your homework later_

 _-M. Hibiki_

Shinn looks around to see Ms. Hibiki leaving the class. He smiles as Jaden placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Shinn, let's go find Kira and the others so we can duel!" Jaden said, grinning. Shinn grins also as he replied:

"Let's go then!" Jaden, Shinn, Syrus, and Chumley left out the class to find Kira and their friends from America. Wanting to see this; Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Blair, and Hassleberry followed after them. Out sitting on the beach were Kira, Reggie, Aster, Jesse, and David. Reggie is sitting in between Kira's legs as he have his arms wrapped around her waist. Kira had dirty blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a black undershirt, black jeans, and dark blue shoes. While Aster and Jesse wore their outfits from their last visit to Duel Academy, Reggie and David wore different outfits. Reggie wore a light blue beater that showed off her cleavage, a denim jacket, a denim skirt, and blue high heels. David wore a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"it's nice to be back at Duel Academy." Jesse said, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, it is," Aster agrees "Must mean a lot more to you Kira, as you is returning home."

"Yeah, it does. I'm happy I'm home." Kira said, smiling.

"I'm sure everyone is dying to see you again." Reggie states.

"I'm sure we will see them soon, especially since Shinn went on ahead."

"Well, speak of the devil." David said, pointing in a direction. The others looked over to see Shinn coming toward them with Jaden and the others.

"Kira! Glad to see you back!" Reggie, David, Aster, Jesse, welcome back!" Jaden said grinning.

"Thank you, Jaden." Reggie replies, smiling.

"We have a lot of catching up to do! But first things first, I want to duel!"

"A duel, eh?" Kira responds.

"You know it!"

"Alright, who you want to duel?"

"Hmm? It's out of you and Shinn."

"In that case, let's flip a coin," Shinn said, taking out a coin "Head means I duel, Tails means Kira duels."

"Fair enough." Kira agrees.

"Sweet! Flip it!" Jaden adds. Shinn flips it, and let it hit the ground. They looked to see it was…

"Heads! I get to duel Jaden!" Shinn shouts, grinning.

"Sweet, then let's get to it!" Jaden states, grinning as well. They moved to opposing sides of the beach.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I'm getting excited and the duel hasn't even started." Hassleberry agrees. The two inserted their deck, activating their duel disks. They then drew five cards.

"Get your game on!" Jaden states grinning.

"Bring it!" Shinn responds, also grinning. Their life points were set to 4000 each.

"I'll start," Jaden said drawing a card "I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode!" Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode with 1000 ATK.

"I set two cards face down, and call it a turn." Jaden sets two cards and ends his turn. He has three cards left in his hand.

"My turn," Shinn began, drawing a card "First, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" Shinn summons Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode with 1800 ATK.

"I then have my Red-Eyes Wyvern to attack your Voltic!" Red-Eyes Wyvern attacked Elemental Hero Voltic.

"Reverse card, open! Hero Barrier! Since I control an Elemental Hero, I can negate your attack." Jaden counters. A barrier appeared in front of Elemental Hero Voltic, negating Red-Eyes Wyvern's attack.

"Oh well, there is more opportunities for an attack. I set two cards and end my turn." Shinn sets two card, and ends his turn. He has three cards left in his hand.

"My turn, draw," Jaden began, drawing a card "Sweet! First, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" Jaden summons Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode with 1800 ATK.

"I activate Stratos ability! Since he was Normal Summoned, I can either destroy Spell/Trap cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I control excluding himself or add one Hero monster from my Deck to my hand. And I choose to add a Hero! And that honor goes to Elemental Hero Ocean." Jaden adds Elemental Hero Ocean to his hand.

"I now equip Voltic with Voltic's Spear! This increases Voltic's attack by 1000." Elemental Hero Voltic attack increases to 2000.

"Alright, here I go! Voltic, attack his Wyvern!" Elemental Hero Voltic attacked and destroyed Red-Eyes Wyvern, dealing 200 points of damage to Shinn. Shinn's life points-3800.

I now direct attack with Stratos!"

"Oh boy…" Shinn mutters. Elemental Hero Stratos attacked Shinn directly successfully, dealing 1800 points of damage. Shinn's life points-2000. Shinn then retaliated:

"Reverse card, open! Red Retribution! When I take a direct attack from an opponent monster, I can special summon one monster from my Deck with an equal or lower level of the monster. So I special summon The Black Stone of Legend," Shinn special summons the Black Stone of Legend in defense mode with 0 DEF. "And you then take half the damage that I took." A red beam shot from the trap, hitting Jaden, dealing 900 points of damage. Jaden's life points-3100.

"Drat…I end my turn." Jaden ends his turn as he have three cards left in his hand.

"Draw," Shinn said, drawing a card "Alright, here I go! I activate The Black Stone of Legend ability! By tributing itself, I can special summon a level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my Deck! So I will now special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Shinn summoned his signature card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with 2400 ATK.

"I now activate the field spell: Red-Eyes Sanctuary!" The field changed to a sanctuary with statues of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The sky turned red and black with red lightning crackling.

"I will activate one of my field spell's effects! I can special summon one "Red-Eyes" monster from my graveyard. So I will bring back my Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Shinn brings back Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode with 1800 ATK.

"I activate a second ability of Red-Eyes Sanctuary! By paying life points, I can increase my monsters' attack by an equal amount until the end of the turn."

"What?" Jaden responds, surprised.

"That's right, I pay 500 life points to increase both of my Red-Eyes attack by 500 points!" Shinn pays 500 life points and increase Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack to 2900 and Red-Eyes Wyvern to 2300. Shinn's life points-1500.

"Now Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack his Voltic!" Red-Eyes Wyvern attacked and destroys Elemental Hero Voltic, dealing 300 points of damage to Jaden. Jaden's life points-2800.

"Urg…" Jaden mutters.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Stratos! Inferno Fireball!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacked and destroyed Elemental Hero Stratos, dealing 1100 points of damage to Jaden.

"Yaaah!" Jaden's life points-1700.

"There we go, I end my turn." Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack returned to 2400 as Red-Eyes Wyvern returned to 1800. Shinn has three cards left in his hand.

"And just like that, the tide of the duel changed and Shinn gained the upper hand." Bastion comments, arms crossed.

"Yeah, it has." Chazz agrees.

"Jaden…" Alexis thought.

"Bro, hang in there." Syrus said.

"Draw," Jaden said, drawing a card, then thinking "Okay, this is getting bad. Thanks to his field spell, he can special summon a Red-Eyes monster from his graveyard each turn. And he can increase his monsters' attack by paying life points And he can give 1400 more with his field spell. But with this spell I drew, it can help me. But it also could help Shinn…well, it all depends on what I draw."

"He must have a plan." Shinn thought.

"I activate Spell Books From the Pot! Both of us draw three card!" Both Jaden and Shinn drew three cards from their decks, leaving both with six cards in their hands.

"Sweet! I activate Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand to Fusion Summon: Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Jaden Fusion Summons Elemental Hero Terra Firma in attack mode with 2500 ATK.

"Alright! Bro's ultimate Hero!" Syrus exclaims.

"Oh man…I wonder how their duel will turn out…it's still super licious even after all this time." Chumley said.

"Right there with you, Cadet." Hassleberry adds.

"This is where things start getting intense." Jaden states, grinning.

"Then bring it on." Shinn responds, grinning also.

"Terra Firma! Attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Terra Firma Impact!" Elemental Hero Terra Firma attacks and destroys Red-Eyes Black Dragon, dealing 100 points of damage to Shinn. Shinn's life points-1400.

"Reverse card, open! Regretful Rebirth! When a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon it back to the field in defense mode! So come back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon returns to the field in defense mode with 2000 DEF.

"Reverse card, open! Hero's Allegiance! Since you special summoned a monster, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck! And I choose Elemental Hero Heat!" Jaden special summons Elemental Hero Heat to attack mode with 1600 ATK.

"And thanks to Heat's effect, he gains 200 more attack for each Elemental Hero I control!" Elemental Hero Heat gains 400 more attack, making it's attack 2000.

"Tsk…" Shinn murmurs.

"Heat, attack Wyvern!" Elemental Hero Heat attacks and destroys Red-Eyes Wyvern, dealing 200 points of damage to Shinn. Shinn's life points-1200.

"I throw down a face down, and end my turn." Jaden sets a card, and ends his turn. Jaden has two cards left in his hand.

"Draw," Shinn said, drawing a card. He smiled as he looked to the card "First, I will use Red-Eyes Sanctuary to bring back Red-Eyes Wyvern," Shinn special summons Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode with 1800 ATK. "I'm now going to sacrifice Wyvern to summon a level 6 monster." Shinn tributes Red-Eyes Wyvern to the grave.

"What is he going to summon?" Blair asks.

"If I know from experience, it would be Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning." Bastion answers.

"I Tribute Summon: Dark Magician Girl!" Everyone but Kira and the American students were shock as Shinn summons Dark Magician Girl in attack mode with 2000 ATK.

"A new addition to your deck." Jaden comments.

"Well, to be honest, she isn't a new addition to my deck. That evil shadow removed her from my deck when he took control of me. So I was really glad when you saved me, because I can be reunited with my partner." Shinn explains.

"Partner…?"

"Yeah, like your Winged Kuriboh…Chazz's Light and Darkness Dragon…and Kira's Maiden with Eyes of Blue…my Dark Magician Girl is a Spirit Card."

"A Spirit Card?!"

"Yeah, and I am happy to duel alongside her again." Dark Magician Girl floats over to Shinn and kisses his cheek, causing him to smile and blush lightly.

"Sweet!"

"Well, let's continue our duel."

"You got it!"

"I now activate the spell: Dark Burning Attack! As I control a face up Dark Magician Girl, I can destroy all face up monsters you control!"

"Uh-oh…!"

"Go Dark Magician Girl!" Through the spell, Dark Magician Girl destroyed both Elemental Hero Terra Firma and Elemental Hero Heat.

"Ngh…!"

"Now I direct attack with Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl attacks Jaden directly.

"Reverse card, open! Responsibility!"

"Oh no…!"

"While I have a level 5 or higher Hero monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one attacking monster! And you just sent Terra Firma, a level 8 monster, to my graveyard!" Elemental Hero Terra Firma appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl, surprising her.

"No way…I activate a Quick-Play Spell card! Red-Eyes Aura Shield! At the cost of half my life points and half of Dark Magician Girl's attack, she is safe from destruction!" An aura of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared around Dark Magician Girl, stopping Elemental Hero Terra Firma. Dark Magician Girl attack drops to 1000. Shinn's life points-600.

"Damn...!" Jaden mutters.

"Dark Magician Girl, continue the attack! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl attacks Jaden, dealing 1000 points of damage. Jaden's life points-700.

"I set one card, and end my turn. And due to Regretful Rebirth, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon goes back to the graveyard." Shinn sets one card, and ends his turn. Red-Eyes Black Dragon goes back to the grave. Shinn has three cards left in his hand.

"...The duel is drawing to a close." Bastion said.

"Yeah." Alexis agrees.

"Shinn made a wrong move." Chazz comments.

"A wrong move?" Syrus repeats.

"How so?" Blair asks.

"Instead of having only his Dark Magician Girl attack he should've switched his Red-Eyes to attack mode, and attacked with it as well. Either way, Jaden would have lost on that turn," Chazz explains "And Shinn knows it."

"Draw," Jaden said, drawing a card "Alright, here we go!"

"!" Shinn murmurs.

"I activate the spell: Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards," Jaden drew two cards from his deck "I now activate Miracle Fusion! I can Fusion Summon by removing the fusion materials from the field or graveyard from play! I remove Elemental Hero Voltic and Elemental Hero Stratos from play, and Fusion Summon Elemental Hero The Shining!" Jaden summons Elemental Hero The Shining in attack mode with 2600 ATK.

"Shining has a continuous ability! He gains 300 more attack for each removed from play Elemental Hero!" Elemental Hero The Shining attack rose by 600 points, having his attack at 3200.

"No way!" Shinn responds, shocked.

"Yes way! Shining, attack Dark Magician Girl! Optical Storm!" Elemental Hero The Shining attacks Dark Magician Girl.

"Reverse Card, open! Defender Dragon! By removing one Dragon-Type monster from play, my Dark Magician Girl will be safe and I lose no life points! I will banish Red-Eyes Wyvern from play to use Defender Dragon!" Dark Magician Girl wasn't destroyed and Shinn lost no life points.

"Damn...end my turn." Jaden ends his turn as he has three cards left in his hand.

"Draw," Shinn said, drawing a card. He saw the card he drew, and smiled "Well Jaden, this duel been fun, but it's time to end it."

"How are you going to do that?" Jaden asks.

"Like this! I activate the fusion spell: Red-Eyes Ascension! By shuffling the fusion materials from my field or graveyard into my deck, I can fusion summon a Red-Eyes Fusion monster! I shuffle my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard and Dark Magician Girl on my field back into my deck and Fusion Summon: Red-Eyes Dark Magician Girl!" Shinn Fusion summons Red-Eyes Dark Magician Girl in attack mode with 3000 ATK. Red-Eyes Dark Magician Girl appearance is that of Dark Magician Girl wearing a sexy Red-Eyes Black Dragon outfit.

"Whoa..." Syrus mutters, in awe and blushing.

"Yeah...whoa..." Chumley agrees, in awe and blushing as well.

"Not only does she have the ability that makes her immune to your Spell/Trap card effects, but she have another ability! Since I used Red-Eyes Black Dragon as a fusion material to summon her, she gains this effect! Once per turn, one monster you control loses 2400 attack points." Shinn explains.

"What?!" Jaden responds, shocked.

"Do it now!" Elemental Hero The Shining lost 2400 attack, leaving it at 800 ATK.

"Now Red-Eyes Dark Magician Girl! Attack The Shining: Dark Inferno Attack!" Red-Eyes Dark Magician Girl attacks and destroys Elemental Hero The Shining, dealing 2200 points of damage to Jaden. Jaden's life points-0. Shinn won the duel.

"You're done." Shinn said, grinning.

"Oh man...I lost..." Jaden whines, then grins as he added "But that was an awesome duel!"

"Right on! Been forever since I dueled like that! Let's duel again!"

"You bet we will." They clasped hands, and grinned as the others walked over to them. Later that night in Ms. Hibiki's room~

"Ah...fuck...harder..." Ms. Hibiki moans loudly.

"Alright..." Shinn responds through grunts. He went faster and harder, thrusting into her. The bed creaked loudly as the headboard sounded like it was trying to break down the wall. Shinn lowered his head, and captured one of Ms. Hibiki's into his mouth.

"Ah~! I'm cumming!" Ms. Hibiki came hard, her back arching, pressing more of her ample breast into Shinn's mouth. Shinn moans as he release his fourth load into Ms. Hibiki. He thrusts a minute longer to drag out his orgasm along with hers. Once their releases died down, they lay down next to one another.

"You're amazing...huff...seems like you didn't miss a step...huff..." Ms. Hibiki said, breathless.

"Same could be said to you...huff...Midori..." Shinn replies, equally breathless. Ms. Hibiki giggles, making circles on his broad chest.

"I'm surprised you defeated Jaden."

"Yeah, me too. Though I now think he let me win that duel."

"Probably, I mean, you did gave up an opportunity."

"True..."

"...You know I meant it about your homework."

"I know..." Ms. Hibiki smiles as she moved and straddled him.

"Well, we can talk about that in the morning. Right now, just show me how much you missed me." Shinn grins to her as he responds:

"Alright!" And their night of passion continues.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And first chapter completed!**

 **Jaden: Aw man, I lost! But that was a fun duel!**

 **Natsu: Hmm, game seems complicated to play.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Draco711: You'll get the hang of it once you learn how to play. So this is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dimension Battle. How was the duel? Was it awesome, okay, horrible, what? Any thoughts on how it could be better? Follow/Favorite/Review. And see you next chapter! Or the next chapter of any of my stories.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Jaden: And so we go~**


	2. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
